


A Hint of More (A Moment Deeper)

by BishopDeaconCardinal



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Character Study, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BishopDeaconCardinal/pseuds/BishopDeaconCardinal
Summary: Observation over time of kisses most sublime.
Relationships: Deacon/Robert Joseph MacCready
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	A Hint of More (A Moment Deeper)

MacCready kissed like every time was going to be his last. Thoroughly and passionately. 

When he was excited or scared there was the same edge of desperation. 

He wasn't taller than Deacon, about the same height (but just short of it). He managed to make Deacon feel short when he'd grab his face and tip his head back, all but dip him, in those moments of fear or adrenaline. 

He did this thing with his tongue, he used it to caress Deacon's sort of? The first time he did it, it was incredibly intimate and Deacon did what he usually does in the face if intimacy and giggled. 

He'd had to talk MacCready into coming back inside after he angrily went to smoke a cigarette outside. 

Now when he did it Deacon knew that this time was going to go past just kissing. 

He had this very specific flavor, underneath cigarettes and a sickeningly sweetness that clung around his mouth from the candy or gum he usually had on him, there was something that was definitely just him. He didn't know how to describe it and wouldn't try if he did. He liked it being just mysteriously MacCready. 

And wow, did MacCready have an oral fixation. He was always chewing gum, eating sweets that shouldn't have survived the war, biting up pencils, chewing razorgrain as they walked, smoking, or sometimes putting a light between his lips and just pinching the filter with his teeth. 

Usually only the last one when he was up in a sniper's nest waiting and couldn't risk lighting it. 

He knew how to read his mood in how he kissed and his anger, the real deep seated anger, in how he fidgeted, and his affection in his small gestures. 

He bit his own lip to keep from smiling. 


End file.
